


神奇的魔咒

by Acrab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry/Draco 哈德 - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrab/pseuds/Acrab
Summary: 黑魔法防御课上，德拉科在与哈利一组共同完成课堂任务时，因为新学的咒语变成了一只白鼬，并且，在咒语有效时间过去之后，仍未变回来。*中长篇/原著向*六年级
Kudos: 2





	神奇的魔咒

Chapter 01

每位同学都在座位上激烈的讨论着，讨论他们刚刚踏入教室内的的黑魔法防御课教授。

“好了，安静下来同学们。自我介绍下，我是你们的新任黑魔法防御课教授萨伦拉，希望在霍格沃茨的时光，我们能相处的非常愉快。”

新来的萨伦拉教授体型微胖，面容和善，棕色的头发打着大大的卷，此刻他正用着他那慈祥的要溢出水的目光在每位同学身上扫过，观察着每一个人。

在确定同学们都对这个事实接受后，再次张口。

“那么我们就直接进入正题，接下来，我会教大家一个十分有趣的魔咒，它或许与黑魔法防御无关。它施用的对象是人，它会将被施咒者变成一株植物或是一只没有明显杀伤力的动物，并维持一小时左右。当然，”

说到这儿，萨伦拉教授顿了顿，成功的看到所有同学都是一副被吊起胃口的样子。

“它不同于变形咒，因为变形咒对人使用后，对方会失去魔法能力，失去人类思维能力和人类语言功能。而现在大家将要学习的咒语，它叫做转变咒。无论你被变成动物亦或是植物，除了形态上，其余任何部分都不会发生改变。也就是说，你还是你，只是形态变了。”

台下开始吵吵嚷嚷

“哈利，这个咒语真的是太棒了！我已经迫不及待的要开始了！！”坐在哈利旁边的罗恩摩擦着双手，一脸兴奋的扭头望着哈利。

“我要变成一头狮子！很大很大的一头狮子！”他现在兴奋的跺着脚，双手锤着桌子。

“哈哈哈哈哈，罗恩，我也已经迫不及待的想看你变成一头杂毛的狮子了。”哈利笑着打趣到，他对这个咒语十分感兴趣，也许在以后的校园生活中，也许在某个人冲他挑衅时，可以用到。

“好了，你们两个，你们难道没有听到教授说是没有杀伤力的动物吗？”罗恩旁边的赫敏双手叉着腰，像是看着闯祸的儿子般看着他们两个。

“孩子们，请安静下来。你们将会两人一组进行练习，如果一方施咒成功后，请立即使用还原咒，并让另一方反过来练习。明白了吗？同学们？”

在同学们兴奋的准备找好友一组时他又清了清嗓子。

“当然，我已经列好了名单。在此之前，我特地了解了你们每个学院的现状，我觉得，你们应该促进学院间的友谊。所以，接下来的名单将会是各学院同学混在一起，且按每组中名字的先后顺序决定哪方先施咒。”

忽略叫嚷着不满的同学，萨伦拉教授开始自顾自的念着名单。

“罗恩·韦斯莱，罗杰·马隆”

“安东尼·霍普斯金，厄内斯特·布朗”

“纳威·隆巴顿，约翰·迪尔”

“赫敏·格兰杰，梅甘·琼斯”

“…………”

“哈利·波特，德拉科·马尔福”

“好了同学们，名单已全部念完，请大家找到自己的组员以便于稍后进行魔咒练习。”

“天哪，哈利！”罗恩最先爆发出一声尖叫，他双手握拳，痛心疾首的望着哈利。

“你居然和斯莱特林的毒蛇分到了一组！他一定会在宣布开始的一瞬间向你释放不可饶恕咒！”

“罗恩，你不用担心，我相信他还没大胆到在课堂上对我使用不可饶恕咒。另外，别忘了，名字在前面的，是我。”哈利向罗恩挑起眉笑着，两人瞬间挨在一起笑的邪恶。

罗恩笑着轻轻撞了下好兄弟的肩膀。

“嘿，兄弟，你果然没让我失望。”

“我已经等不及要看到那只白鼬会变成什么了，伙计。”现在罗恩脸上的兴奋简直要溢出来了。

“别着急伙计，我也是”

而与哈利只差一个过道的斯莱特林这边，也发生着激烈的讨论。

“不！！！我为什么会和波特一组？！这太难令人接受了！这份名单安排的不合理！不合理！”斯莱特林的王子双手抱头，瞪大了双眼不可置信的望着布雷斯和潘西。而潘西只觉得德拉科此时的样子十分可爱。

“放轻松，亲爱的”她充满慈爱的微笑着。

“我怎么放松？！我以为我会和拉文克劳分到一组，结果却是和波特这头蠢狮子！”

“请注意你的言词，我亲爱的白鼬。能和救世主分到一组是你的荣幸。”罗恩止不住笑意，好像下一秒他就会在地上打滚以示他的兴奋。

“噢！这天杀的救世主！”

“看样子大家都找到自己的组员了。那么接下来，跟我念，改-物-换-形。咒语很简单，记得多念几遍来熟悉下。”

德拉科高高的抬起自己的头。

“听着波特，如果你那发音不标准的魔咒或是那根不靠谱的魔杖使我出了什么意外，你相信我，我会写信告诉我爸爸，让你得到应有的惩罚。”他现在双手交叉于胸前，并在说到自己的爸爸时头抬得更高了，俨然一副被宠坏的小少爷模样。

“好了马尔福，停止你那无休止的形容。说实话，我对自己的黑魔法防御成绩还挺自信的，毕竟我上学期还得了一个‘O’不是吗？”

哈利无所谓的耸耸肩，掏了掏耳朵，随他怎么说，这种程度的话他早就习惯了，他现在对小少爷彻底发怒的样子比较感兴趣。

见挑衅失败，德拉科面容微微涨红，但仍然倔强的仰着头。

“那就开始吧波特，我希望你该死的大脑和该死的魔杖不会出任何意外！”

哈利挑着眉看着他，挥了挥手中的魔杖。毕竟就算他是救世主，他也救不了小少爷的这张嘴。

“改物换形！”

魔杖对着德拉科快速的发出一道红光，德拉科的身体开始扭曲、模糊，然后变成了一只――白鼬。

“嗷呜！！！”

小白鼬尖叫着，在地上快速的移动，躲到了课桌的下面，试图来隐藏自己。

早就在旁边观察着的罗恩马上发挥了他的作用，他一只手大力拍打着哈利的背，另一只手捂着自己的肚子毫无形象的大笑。

“哈哈哈哈，哈利，我就知道，白鼬果然变成了白鼬！”罗恩无法止住自己的笑容。

哈利也笑得前俯后仰，这太有趣了，昔日总是一副高高在上模样的死对头变成了一只毫无杀伤力的可怜白鼬，更重要的是，还是自己亲手施咒的。还有什么会比这更有趣呢？

“闭嘴韦斯莱，你一定会变成一只臭烘烘的、脏兮兮的、浑身散发穷鬼气息的死老鼠！还有你，波特，停止那毫无意义的动作，马上对我使用还原咒！”

只见课桌底下一只小白鼬正十分凶恶的挥舞着他那粉白的小爪，急躁的跳动着大叫。德拉科十分不开心，现在这个形态的身高，只让他看到臭波特和韦斯莱的小腿。

闻言哈利不情愿的撇了撇嘴，慢噌噌的举起拿着魔杖的手。他还没看够呢，这可是个戏弄马尔福的好机会，毕竟你不是每天都能看到自己的死对头变成一只白鼬对吗？

“听我说，马尔福。现在为人鱼肉的是你，这么凶的冲我喊，我是不会使用还原咒的。”

“求我，马尔福，态度好一点儿的话或许我会考虑。”哈利邪恶的笑着，眼睛发着光。

“混蛋波特！我是不会求你的！等我变回去我要把你变成一坨大粪！不！两坨！”

“我对你的勇气很是敬佩，马尔福”

哈利开始讥笑着讽刺。

“也许我能教会你礼貌，还有请注意，现在为人形的，是我。”哈利又换了副表情，蹲在地上用着他那大而无辜的眼睛看着德拉科，并且做出一副天真的模样眨了眨眼睛。

该死的，德拉科因为他卑鄙的话语妥协了（也许是救世主那双无辜的大眼睛？他在心里说），毕竟人为刀俎，我为鱼肉。要想让波特遭到报复，首先就要恢复人形。

“混......波特...，那么，麻烦伟大的救世主、大难不死的男孩、女孩儿们的梦中情人哈利波特满足可怜的小白鼬马尔福小小的愿望，将他变回来，ok？”小白鼬睁大了两个圆圆的大眼睛，认真的看着哈利。

“很好。”现在马尔福向他求饶了，他是胜利者！他在心里为自己升上了胜利之旗，并想着以后可以拿这个讽刺他。

“那么作为回报，我将会为你解除咒语。”

德拉科简直要气疯了！什么作为回报，这是他本就应该做的！而且哈利居然让他求他，他还天杀的同意了！这太让人无法接受了！小白鼬躺在地上，一副“我马上就要死了”的模样。

哈利终于抬起了手。

“还原咒！”魔杖又一次射出一到红光，打到德拉科身上，只是，小白鼬只在空中转了几圈后又降回地面，没有丝毫变化，依旧是那只可怜的小白鼬。

“怎么回事？！波特！你的咒语念错了吗？还是你的魔杖出了什么愚蠢的故障？！”

地上的白鼬急躁的蹦跳着，要往哈利身上扑。

哈利向前弯腰捏住了小白鼬的后颈肉，把它提到自己的面前。

白鼬不停的挣扎着，挥着自己的小爪子。

“放我下来！你这个愚蠢的大畜牲！你竟敢这么对我，我要写信......”

“告诉你爸爸，对吗？”哈利戏谑的看着他。

“你只会这个，对吗？”他轻轻拨了拨白鼬的小爪子，成功听到了一声惊呼。他站起来。

“不要乱动，马尔福，不然我一松手，当心你会被摔死。”

“另外，我不确定是否是我的原因，不过我们可以再试试。”

“还原咒！” “还原咒！” “还原咒！”

“嗷呜！波特，停止将你的魔杖对着我！去把教授叫来，叫教授！”

不用哈利去叫，马尔福尖锐的叫声就已经把教授吸引来了。

“发生了什么，我亲爱的同学们？”

哈利将大致情况叙述了一下，当然，省略了他威胁德拉科的情节。

了解了情况后，教授的魔杖指着德拉科就释放出一个还原咒。红光再次打到德拉科身上，只是这次，白鼬连动都没有动，仿佛根本没人对它施咒。

见状，教授摇了摇头。

“很明显，同学们。还原咒对马尔福同学无效，由于不知道是什么原因，我们只能等到一小时后咒语自动解除后再下定论。那么，请波特带马尔福同学回去休息。”

白鼬马上发出一声哀叫。

“不！我拒绝教授！波特是头格兰芬多的蠢狮子，而我是斯莱特林！您让他带我去哪儿休息？！”

“我想，你们可以去黑湖边，或者是格兰芬多休息室？”

“不！教授，这实在不是一个好主意。”

白鼬委屈的蜷起身子，变成小小的一团。

哈利看着那可怜的一团，突然笑得邪恶。

“没关系的，教授。德拉科的性格就是这样，比较害羞。但全校同学都知道我们是最好的朋友，我马上就会带他回去休息。并且对于我们的友谊这点，你可以问问罗恩和赫敏。”哈利及时捂住了白鼬的嘴，开始一本正经的说着假话，并向两位好友眨了眨眼。两位好友也十分给力的接受到了信息。

“是的，教授。他们两个是最好的朋友，如果您在我们一年级时就任教的话，您就会发现，无论是日常去图书馆还是周末去霍格莫德游玩，他们总是携手相伴。”

“跨学院友谊的典范！格兰芬多和斯莱特林各加十分！为了保持这份珍贵的友谊，请哈利带着你害羞的朋友去休息，以抚慰他此刻的心情。至于课堂任务，可以在马尔福同学恢复后继续完成。”教授不眨眼的就给两学院加了分。

在确定教授与自己保持了一个安全的距离后，哈利低头对着白鼬小声说。

“你现在可以拒绝了，拒绝后你的十分就没有了，你觉得怎么样？我认为十分对你的吸引力更大，对吗？”

德拉科本来在奋力抵抗哈利的手，并且对哈利所说的话感到相当不满，但听到斯莱特林加十分后，该死的，他犹豫了，于是，他停止了挣扎。

而哈利笑得张扬，开玩笑，哈利怎么会放过这个戏弄马尔福的机会？现在马尔福就像个待宰的小可怜放在他面前，不珍惜机会的人都是白痴！

Tbc.


End file.
